


Grand Theft Autumn

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blind!Alex, Fluff, M/M, Pete is v famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a blind Fall Out Boy fan who accidentally meets Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I made this ship up. I ship Alex with too many people.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I _am_ working on a new Fall Out Boy OT4 cuddle-fest fic

Pete stared curiously at this boy. He had pale, chocolate eyes staring straight at him, thick eyebrows relaxed under a golden brown fringe, and a Fall Out Boy shirt on and didn't make a sound or movement towards him. Instead he stood, pale eyes piercing into his own. He walked up to the fan, clearing his throat to speak.

"Hey-" The bassist put on a fake voice as to not be recognized. "-how've the shows been today?"

"Huh? Oh! Me, okay, uh - Cobra was amazing. Gabe actually touched, like _hugged_ me, me - I flipped out. Um, Cassadee sang close by... the shows have just been really great." The boy smiled fondly. "I can't wait for Fall Out Boy to take the stage, though. My friend will have to help me see them."

"Yeah? Why the help - you're right at the barrier..."

"Oh right - I'm, uh, legally blind. I cannot see shit. At least I can hear the music."

Pete's face softened and he smiled warmly, using his real voice. "Do you want to know what Pete Wentz's face feels like?" He asked.

The fan gasped, cane falling from his white-knuckled grasp. "P-P-Pete W-Wentz?! Oh-Oh, I'd love to know what you look like, but I-I don't want to be rude or-"

Pete had already taken his hands and carefully placed them on his own cheeks, letting the fingers gently trace over his cheeks and lips and ears and everywhere neck and up. The brunet boy was crying and smiling out of excitement. "I... I can't-can't believe someone as famous as you let me do that!" He laughed in disbelief.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Alex Gaskarth!"

The lyricist had an idea. He then very thoughtfully asked: "So, Alex - can you sing well?"

~-~

And that's how the blind boy got to sing on stage with one of his most favourite bands of all time. He sang with Patrick Stump ("Patrick fucking Stump!" Alex wailed happily off stage and breathless. "I can't believe I sang with Patrick fucking Stump!") "Where Is Your Boy/Grand Theft Autumn" attached to Pete's side, not wanting to stray far and fall from the stage.

After the show, Alex was invited backstage into Fall Out Boy's dressing room - as led to by Pete who seemed to be taking to the boy very nicely. The sheer beauty of this boy wasn't enough to compare to the humour, personality, and wits that had stunned Pete. The stories he told and jokes he made, compliments given (mostly to Pete) each caused a new shade of a pink-red colour to the older man's cheeks. Pete wound up asking for his number and got it happily.

He called Alex that night and talked for five hours straight.

~-~

Pete found himself thinking about Alex a lot the following weeks. Calling him a lot too. Getting attached very easily. Their conversations went on for hours on end usually, sometimes cutting into soundcheck (not that Pete minded, but others get antsy). Although, one call was a lot more special than the others. At the end of tour, on the last day, Pete called Alex for a question.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex greeted, grinning widely at the voice in the phone. "You said you had a question for me last time."

"Right, yeah, I was wondering if I could spend this tour break with you." The musician wondered aloud. "Y'know, like, help you around and shit-"

"Wait..." Something in the blind boy's voice seemed hostile through the speaker of the phone. "Just to help me around? So you can be seen as this amazing guy who walks blind twenty-one year olds around Baltimore? I'd rather stick to phone calls-"

"No no no!" Pete jumped in quickly as soon as he could. "I was thinking around your house and shit - I like you, Alex-" Cue the chorus of 'awww's from the bandmates and crew around him. Okay, that made Alex smile a little. "-and I want to take care of you. Spend more time with you."

"Oh... shit, yeah wow... fuck - you're, like, my favourite person ever." Alex gushed, blushing in embarrassment from misunderstanding. "Please, you can come-" He quickly recited his address for Pete to take note of.

@-^---

Pete arrived in a matter of a day and few hours, ringing the doorbell three times before an irritated Mrs. Gaskarth answered the door. She let her expression soften as soon as she saw him.

"Oh hello," An accent in her voice is something Pete noted. British. "You're Peter, right? Alex has not stopped rambling about you!" She said lightheartedly, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm Pete. Are you his caretaker?" The bassist asked politely.

"I am." The boy's mother nodded.

Pete just grinned. "Then I guess I'm here to take your job for a few months."

\---^-@

Alex's room was a nice, lofty space. Neatly messy with some large, fluffy, good-for-cuddling blankets in a pile in the corner. A green guitar rested with a small amp and a schedule labelled "Guitar Lessons With Jack" and several dates listed. Most everything with words was in braille or embossed. Pete couldn't fight the massive grin forming on his face at the sight of the embarrassing picture of him with a red marker heart around him - obviously drawn by a friend. That heart was too neat for even a sighted boy to draw. It was probably that girl Alex brought up now and then - Lisa. Pete wasn't jealous of her, since Alex mentioned the fact they tried dating, but they didn't work.

In fact, Alex said that he should be more jealous of his best friend Jack. The two were always touching - even when Alex didn't need it, almost affectionately kissing his cheek on days he'd sleep over. Always tucked him in, sleeping right next to his visually impared friend in case he needed anything. Jack, in fact, was the one person that Pete should watch out for. He looks after and cares for Alex the most out of everyone. He's protective and willing to literally hit anyone for the boy. Pete gulped in the thought of having to fight someone for Alex's affection - especially someone who cares so dearly for Alex.

The golden brunet walked in, cane tapping the ground in search of Pete's feet. When he found them, Pete took his arm gently, mumbling a greeting and helping him to the blanket pile. The two sat and talked, sharing slight contact now and then. They talked and joked, close and getting closer than ever. The night was greater than ever, in both boy's opinions.

When Alex came to shutting his heavy eyelids laying in bed, both boys were in his bed back-to-back and stripped to boxers (and pants in Alex's case). Pete waited for the younger's breathing to even out before turning to press close to his back, arms around his torso and lips giving him a small kiss to his temple before nodding off.

_=_=_

The weirdest thing that Alex noticed when he woke up was the tight grip around his waist and the face pressed against the back of his neck. He grazed his fingertips lightly up an arm to a shoulder, a shoulder to a jaw, and the jaw to an unforgettable face. Meekly, the boy nudged aside the fringe, now turned around in the older man's hold. His hands were all over every inch of his face, working out the exact conours and shape of Pete's face.

Only... the bassist was awake and trying with all of his might to not crack a smile or anything at the feeling of Alex's hands all over his face. Instead, he slowly brought a hand up and placed it over one of the ones tracing his facial features. The initial contact made Alex jump, but the soft touch of the shorter man's let him know he could relax and take it in stride.

"Hey, you're learning you don't need permission to touch my face-" Pete's voice was groggy and croaky from sleep still which just made Alex's heart almost burst. "-Good. If it helps you see, you can touch me."

"Thanks." Alex's sleep-ridden voice was to die for, Pete thought. And then the voice got softer and more full of meaning. "You remind me of Jack... with how far you'll go for my sight."

"I do?" Pete smiled warmly. Reminding Alex of such an important and kind friend felt like a huge accomplishment. "Jeez, thanks..."

_=_=_

The two started sharing a breakfast of pancakes and strawberries. Alex's mother made them for the two as they joked and talked, shared little touches here and there that hinted to the statement coming from Pete. While Alex left to get dressed, Pete turned to Isobel and brought up a question.

"Mrs. Gaskarth, Alex is a really great guy. He's so nice and sweet and he has an awesome sense of humour." Pete started, feeling a blush prick the back of his neck.

"He is indeed." She nodded, washing the dishes as the famous man spoke. "A very well-behaved boy."

"I-" At that point, Pete didn't notice how Alex stood just outside of the kitchen door to listen in on what he was saying about him. "-I really like him. Do you think I'd be able to take him out sometime? As in a date?"

Alex burst in with a wide grin. "YES. YES YOU CAN." He exclaimed, ecstatic. "I'd love that!"

<3<3<3

Pete took Alex out to a nice restaurant where they had the fancy menus in braille too. Alex was nearly crying out of excitement and joy of what was going on - his favourite bassist in existence is on a date with him. The two shared a nice meal where Pete cut the brunet's steak for him, practically feeding him half the time in a more romantic than helpful way which made Alex feel truly special.

By the end of the night, everything wound down and the two headed home. But all of a sudden, the bassist stopped the sightless boy while they were still on the sidewalk. He ushered him closer, much to the boy's confusion. Once it hit him what Pete was doing, Alex almost burst - feeling warm and soft lips on his own. The two melded perfectly, as if this young blind boy from Baltimore was supposed to be with this big time bassist from Wilmette.


End file.
